Duchess Swan
Duchess Swan is a 2013-introduced and fiction-only character. She is part of Swan Lake as the next Odette, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side, even though she does not like her destiny. Because there is no Happily Ever After in her destiny, Duchess is a bitter person who'll go to great lengths to punish people who do have a Happily Ever After and don't commit themselves to it. She also occasionally tries to forcefully switch her destiny with another princess's, but so far she has not succeeded in changing her fate. Portrayers In English, Duchess Swan is voiced by Stephanie Sheh. Character Personality Duchess, like Briar, is a Royal with doubts. Her story has a tragic ending, which makes her bitter and envious of those with happy endings. Though any princess can become the target of her frustration, Apple White is whom she regards as her main opponent, either because Apple has the best Happily Ever After, or because she is destined to share it with Daring Charming, whom Duchess has a big crush on. She also looks down on Raven Queen, who is perhaps the only princess with a fate as bad as hers, and she is furious about Ashlynn Ella getting the best of both worlds. She is vindictive and spiteful about her ending, and willing to risk any chance at companionship with her fellow students to get a better one. She appears to think that if she is able to get one of them to give up or lose their Happily Ever After, she can take the ending for herself. Appearance Duchess has light olive skin, brown eyes, and long black hair, streaked with white and mauve. She wears dark eyeshadow and red lipstick. She has inherited her mother's ability to turn into a swan, but she has black plumage. Fairy Tale Relationships Family Duchess is the daughter of Odette, the Swan Queen. Friends Sparrow Hood is Duchess's friend and accomplice. Otherwise, Duchess only mingles with fellow royalty. Romance Duchess has a crush on Daring Charming, but the feeling is not mutual. Pet Duchess's swan, Pirouette, wakes her (and her roommmate Lizzie Hearts) up every morning. Outfits Signature - Royals She wears a ballerina dress that has a white bodice with black ribbons, a lavender skirt with white feathers and black dots, and a black tulle layer. She wears white leggings and black ballerina shoes. In both human and swan form, she wears a pearl and feather headdress and a black choker necklace. Legacy Day Duchess wears her hair up and tucked under a large crown. She wears a white feathery outfit. Timeline * May 30, 2013: Duchess Swan makes her cartoon debut in "Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal". * May 31, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Duchess Swan. * Early July, 2013: Duchess Swan makes her diary debut in Apple's and Briar's 'Signature - Royals' diaries. * October 08, 2013: Duchess Swan makes her book debut in The Storybook of Legends. * August 21, 2014: Duchess Swan's profile art is revealed in a pre-release copy of the Ever After High Yearbook. Book Duchess Swan attends Briar Beauty's Book-to-School party. She taunts Raven Queen about her evil future, claiming that Raven is only pretending to be nice. She pushes Raven a bit too far, and Raven turns the songbirds into snakes, ruining the party. Duchess flies to Baba Yaga to ask her to reverse the magic. During the first Damsel-in-Distressing class, Duchess completes the assignment of escaping by using her swan form. Duchess plays basketball in the first Grimmnastics class. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Book characters